This invention relates to distributed multiplexer.
The operating frequencies of electronic circuits for optical network applications are in the tens of gigahertz (GHz) range. Typically, the maximum operating frequency for a circuit is expected to be the half of the unity current gain frequency (fT) of a semiconductor process used to fabricate devices. This maximum operating frequency is mainly limited by the output buffer that is loaded by the output termination.